(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to reflective medical markers and means of manufacture. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to the construction and attachment of retro reflective hemispheres.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Other reflective markers and means of making reflective markers are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,686 issued on Jan. 25, 2011 by Rossner et al discloses a complicated, error prone, an costly method of applying a reflective substance within an inner body of a marker. The theory behind Rossner is that the application of internal marking materials obviates the need to deal with rough outer surfaces. Thus, there is room in the art for means and methods of constructing markers suitable for external reflective material and there is a need in the art for new means of externally applying reflective material.
Other markers are known to be externally coated in reflective dust and paint. Such markers present shortfalls in the art as such markers have inherently rough external surfaces, lose their symmetry in the coating process and have unpredictable centers of gravity. Thus, the motivation of Rossner to eschew external coatings is understandable.